<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Because of Love by ArcheaMajuar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942616">Because of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar'>ArcheaMajuar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Čeština</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:54:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash in czech language. Slash in czech language. Would you like me to translate it? Let me know in comments :)</p><p>Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/Greg Lestrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Because of Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> „SHERLOCKU!“</p><p>O Lestrada se pokusil infarkt, až tak mocně se lekl. Ne, vážně nečekal, že v zamčeném bytě někoho najde. Odhodil kabát na věšák a naštvaně zamířil přímo k nezvanému hostovi.</p><p>„Co tady děláš?“ spustil na muže, rozvalujícího se v křesle, přes jedno opěradlo na ruce měl přehozené nohy, zády se dotýkal druhého a koukal na pana domácího.</p><p>„Očividně na tebe čekám, Lestrade,“ odvětil hlasem, poukazujícím na inspektorovu nižší inteligenci, jedním elegantním pohybem se v křesle narovnal, chodidla na zemi. „Slíbil jsi, že mi předáš složky k odloženým případům.“</p><p>„Bože můj, Sherlocku, a to ses mi kvůli tomu musel vloupat do bytu? Myslíš, že je mám snad tady?“</p><p>„Ano.“</p><p>„Cože?“</p><p>Samozřejmě, že je doma měl, ale jak to Sherlock mohl vědět? Jak mohl vědět, že jedinou náplní jeho osamělého života byla práce, kterou si zvyknul brát i domů, aby se nějak zaměstnal? Jinak by se nejspíše už upil k smrti…</p><p>„Lestrade, rok a půl žiješ sám, bez dlouhodobých známostí a skoro bez přátel, a jelikož jsi stále naživu, tak předpokládám, že jen díky práci.“</p><p>„Neměl jsem se ptát,“ zatvářil se Lestrade rozpačitě a mnul si zadní část krku. Jeho vztek vyprchal, což se většinou ve chvílích, kdy byl Sherlock upřímný, nestávalo, ale nemohl mu mít za zlé, že… Počkat. „Jak víš, že bez známostí…?“</p><p> „Jsi sice idiot, ale taky můj přítel,“ protočil detektiv oči. „Mycroft mi něco řekl o tom, jak jsi strávil ty dva roky, co jsem byl pryč, a jak ti je asi známo, když se Mycroftovi poví, aby tě o někom informoval…“ v Sherlockově výrazu se objevila naděje, že by to snad mohlo Lestradovi dojít samo, když ten na něj ale dál zíral se směsí zvědavosti a podezření, otráveně se ušklíbl a dodal: „tak ti obvykle přinese obsáhlou složku, v níž se dočteš mimo jiné i velikost bot.“</p><p>„A kdybys měl v poslední době koitus, nebyl bys tak podrážděný,“ dodal Sherlock, když Lestrade nadále mlčel, nyní ovšem překvapeně otevřel ústa. Sherlock pokrčil rameny. „To jsem slyšel od Johna.“</p><p>No, výborně, pomyslel si Lestrade a nervózně si prohrábnul vlasy. Divil se sám sobě, že už ani není pobouřený, cítil se spíše jen rezignovaně a unaveně. Zatímco mířil k podlouhlé skříňce pod televizí, přemýšlel nad tím, že mu ani nevadí, že to Sherlock s Johnem ví. Ano, nebylo mu zrovna příjemné, v jakém kontextu se o něm baví, jenže… Oni se mu nesmáli, spíše je to asi mrzelo. Minimálně Johna, u Sherlocka si kolikrát nebyl jistý, jestli pro něj vůbec něco znamená, ale když mu bez zaváhání řekl, že je jeho přítel, navzdory průměrnému IQ…</p><p>„Tady je máš,“ hodil spisy na stůl a posadil se na gauč. Detektiv se na složky vrhnul jako divý, oči mu zazářily a Lestrade mimoděk usmál, když viděl jeho nadšení.</p><p>Pobavený výraz však vzápětí nahradil zmatený. Svraštil obočí nad tím, jak se Sherlock s jednou ze složek usadil na gauči do tureckého sedu, kabát už stačil přehodil přes opěradlo a právě se zbavoval šátku, aniž by zrakem opustil text.</p><p>„Ty tady chceš zůstat?“</p><p>„Čekáš snad někoho?“</p><p>„To ne... Ale zítra je Nový rok, tak jsem myslel, že budete slavit s Johnem,“ přiznal a neušlo mu Sherlockovo rozčarování, jež se mu prohnalo tváří, o němž Greg alespoň tušil, čeho se mohlo týkat. „Ty jsi nevěděl, že co je dnes za den, že?“</p><p>Sherlockovo zavrtění hlavou Lestradea nepřekvapilo, pro mladšího muže prostě taková informace byla zcela nepodstatná.</p><p>„Ale jestli chceš, zůstaň,“ nebyl však vůbec proti Sherlockově společnosti. Chystal se maximálně do sprchy, počkat do půlnoci s pivem v ruce a pak jít spát, a musel připustit, že detektiv by mohl večer mírně oživit. Sice pochyboval, že bude Sherlock výřečný, jenže lepší tichá společnosti než žádná.</p><p>„Sherlocku? Je ti dobře?“ oslovil jej zhruba po minutě, během níž mladší Holmes jen zíral před sebe, bez pohybu, beze slova, napjatý jako struna.</p><p>„Ano, ovšem,“ vrhnul na inspektora nic neříkající pohled, něco v inspektorových očích jej ale přesvědčilo, aby mu sdělil, na co myslel. „Proto se tak John divil, když jsem mu oznámil, že jdu za tebou…?“</p><p>„Pravděpodobně,“ pokrčil Lestrade rameny. „Zřejmě čekal, že budeš o půlnoci s nimi.“</p><p>Černovlasý muž potřásl hlavou.</p><p>„Právě odjížděli. Dostali poukaz na víkend v lázních. Zapomněl jsem…“ drobný úšklebek, „Vypustil jsem, že je to už na přelomu roku.“</p><p>Na to neměl Greg, co by řekl, takže když Sherlock vrátil svou pozornost ke složce, odebral se do ložnice a pak do koupelny. Za ve spisech zabraným detektivem se vrátil už čerstvě vysprchovaný a pobaveně se ušklíbnul nad tím, jak zaraženě se na něj Sherlock podíval. Samozřejmě, že doma nenosil oblek… Vzal si šedé tepláky a mikinu stejné barvy.</p><p>Sherlock představoval pravda návštěvu nestandardní, ale nebyl si jistý, jestli by si před ním jen v tričku a starých riflích připadal dobře. Už takhle na něj Sherlock zíral jako na zjevení, měl… měl ale pocit, že Sherlockovi se to, co viděl, líbilo… V očích se mu zračil tentýž zájem, jaký vzplanul v tom šedivém moři znuděnosti, kdykoliv stanul na místě činu. Tohle ale bylo nové… Ještě nikdy si nevšimnul, že by se na něj Sherlock díval… se zalíbením?</p><p>Zajímavé, pomyslel si a zaznamenal, že Sherlock se již stačil obsloužit a uvařil dva šálky čaje. Tolik pozornosti? Od Sherlocka? Kdy jsme se octli v pohádce, bavil se vnitřně Lestrade, nicméně kromě malého úsměvu nedal svou zlepšenou náladu najevo.</p><p>„Díky,“ uchopil hrnek do dlaní a usadil se vedle mladšího muže, jenž vzal jeho poděkování na vědomí kývnutím.</p><p>Chvíli seděl, horký nápoj jej skrze hrnek hřál do dlaní, a nenápadně sledoval Sherlocka, jak si se zaujetím prohlíží jednu ze složek, v ústech žmoulal pramen vlasů.</p><p>„Přišel jsi na něco?“ prolomil ticho otázkou, načež nechal čaj sklouznout krkem až do žaludku, teplo se mu příjemně rozlilo tělem.</p><p>„Že tvé písmo je nadále neuspořádané, nevzhledné, ale aspoň jsi věcný. Dimmcock sice píše jako by právě úspěšně opustil základní školu, ovšem má nadání být spíše špatným spisovatelem než detektivem,“ odfrkl si Sherlock.</p><p>„Dimmock,“ opravil jej automaticky Lestrade a samovolně se uchechtl, když spatřil, jak se Sherlockovy koutky úst pohnul směrem vzhůru, načež jej premiérově viděl skutečně se hlasitě zasmát. Asi to jméno takhle zkomolit nechtěl, prve se nezamýšlel nad významem, leč když ho Greg opravil…</p><p>„Asi pro něj mám přezdívku,“ zamumlal pak a dal se znovu do čtení.</p><p>Lestrade se jej rozhodl nerušit. Zapnul si televizi a mlčky sledoval nějaký film s Hugh Grantem, dívkou, s poměrně širokými stehny, manželským párem, který se zřejmě z Bradavic přesunul na předměstí Londýna, a pornohercem, který mu byl zvláštním způsobem povědomý…</p><p>„Lestrade, podej mi můj mobil,“ ozvalo se. Greg odtrhnul oči od obrazovky, trochu kysele se zašklebil, ale poslušně se natáhl, sáhl Sherlockovi do kapsy na hrudníku, načež jej do nosu udeřila vůně, více jej ale vnitřně zasáhlo Sherlockovo zachvění. Jen nepatrné, detektiv se snažil ovládnout, ale Lestrade nebyl inspektorem Scotland Yardu jen díky svému oslnivému úsměvu.</p><p>Mobil vytáhl a byl rád, že se na něj Sherlock nedívá, protože se regulérně culil. Kdepak se v Sherlockovi bere taková nejistota ze svého oblíbeného policisty? přemýšlel, zpátky na své místo už se ale nevrátil, zůstal sedět jen pár centimetrů od druhého muže a vyčkával, jestli ho Sherlock chtěl tím dolováním telefonu jenom zaměstnat nebo ho skutečně k něčemu využije.</p><p>„Potřebuju si udělat obrázek, jak vykradené domy přesně vypadaly, ty fotky z vyšetřování nejsou dostačující,“ zamumlal mladší Holmes, podal Lestradovi složku a poručil, aby mu postupně diktoval adresy, jichž bylo bezmála tucet. Sherlock od něj převzal mobil, načež jako o život googlil jednu ulici za druhou.</p><p>Greg se na nic neptal, nechal génia pracovat a tiše a skoro s úžasem jej pozoroval, jak po vyhledání všech domů zavřel oči, zuřivě prsty cosi maloval do vzduchu, načež se mu po tváři rozlil spokojený úsměv.</p><p>„Scotland Yard pod tvým vedení nemusí být vždy tak zoufalý,“ zadíval se s jiskřícíma očima na staršího muže. Stále jej udivovalo, s jakým zaujetím ho Lestrade sleduje… ale i proto si k němu vytvořil takový vztah. Jen on a John si mysleli, že jeho schopnosti jsou úžasné, nikoliv úchylné.</p><p>„Čím jsme si tvou do urážky zabalenou pochvalu vysloužili?“ optal se suše Lestrade, ačkoliv doslova visel Sherlockovi na rtech.</p><p>„Hledali jste skupinu artistů, vyzpovídali jste i ty kočovné, ale žádní přímo neodpovídali tomu, co jste hledali,“ počkal Sherlock, než Lestrade přikývnul. „Jenže jste vyslýchali jen ty, kteří se nacházeli v dobách loupeží v Londýně. Ty domy měly jedno společné, a sice alarm, typický čistě pro Itálii.“</p><p>„Na to jsme přišli také, jenže tehdy v Londýně žádné italské skupiny nebyly, narazili jsme sice na pár Italů v místních cirkusech, ale…“</p><p>Sherlock jej netrpělivých mlasknutím přerušil.</p><p>„Zapomeň na Londýn.“</p><p>Greg si dával dohromady to, co mu Sherlock pověděl, a zkusil střelit:</p><p>„Takže mi chceš říct, že jsme měli vyslechnout všechny artistické skupiny řekněme do 50 kilometrů od Londýna?“</p><p>„Nikoliv, inspektore,“ založil si Sherlock ruce na prsou. „Jen tu jednu italskou.“</p><p>Lestrade sice nechápal, jak detektiv může vědět, že nějaká skupina objíždí okolí Londýna, ale rýpat se v tom nemínil. Omezil se na pouhé žasnutí a spokojeností nad skoro vyřešeným případem.</p><p>„Nepřestáváš mě překvapovat,“ usmíval se na mladšího muže, jenž k jeho údivu vyprodukoval úsměv nesmělý a plachý.</p><p>Zvědavost mu nedala, ta přátelská, hezká atmosféra, jaká se mezi nimi rozhostila, mu dodala odvahu. Ani nevěděl, co si od toho slibuje, když těkal z jedné šedivé hloubky do druhé, a položil dlaň na Sherlockovo koleno. Cítil a také viděl, jak se mladší muž zachvěl, svůj pohled sklopil a sledoval jím Lestradovu ruku, jemně tisknoucí a po pár vteřinách se posunující výš, na stehno, dál se ale neodvážila.</p><p>Sherlock vypadal tak ztraceně, napadlo Lestrada. Přisunul se ještě blíž, Sherlock k němu upřel své oči, nejistota na něj přímo křičela, žádný odpor v nich ale Lestrade nenašel. Proto pokračoval, s něhou sobě vlastní prsty druhé dlaně pohladil Sherlockovu čelist, sjel na krk, sledoval každou jeho reakci, nechtěl nic uspěchat, ale zároveň v sobě pocítil obrovskou touhu se Sherlocka dotknout víc, o moc víc…</p><p>Doputoval k zadní straně krku, Sherlockovy rty se oddělily, jako by chtěl něco říct, místo toho jedním, rychlým pohybem zvedl paži, nehty zaryl do Lestradova bicepsu.</p><p>Staršího muže polil studený pot, dostal strach, že se přepočítal, že to všechno špatně odhadl a jen Sherlocka vyděsil, vždyť se vždycky projevoval tak asexuálně…</p><p>„Udělej to,“ vyhrnul Sherlock, prosebně, zoufale.</p><p>„Seš si jistý?“ potřeboval Greg ujištění, jeho paže hořela, jak se do ní bolestně zarývaly detektivovy nehty, neodstrkával jej, jen… hledal oporu?</p><p>„Ano…“ olízl si Sherlock rty a Lestrade už neváhal, chlad vystřídalo teplo, šířící se z hrudníku do podbřišku, když na svých ústech ucítil ta Sherlockova. Udržoval na paměti nervozitu druhého muže a líbal jej něžně, pomalu, ačkoliv zvíře v něm již zbystřilo a zavylo nadšením, jakmile se Sherlockův jazyk odvážil poctít Lestradovy rty svou přízní, a jeho šedivé oči zmizely za víčky.</p><p>Greg jej stále jemně držel za krkem, druhou dlaní však opustil jeho stehno a skrze košili pohladil Sherlockův hrudník, i přes látku vnímal jeho svaly, zřetelná žebra a bříško, mladší muž mu zasténal do úst, načež totéž učinil Lestrade… sténající Sherlock… oh, bože…</p><p>Perfektně soustředěný, koncentrovaný jen na svou práci, génius výjimečný po všech stránkách… právě prsty prohrábnul Lestradovy prošedivělé vlasy a jazykem mu vklouzl do úst, zároveň už přestal zarývat nehty do jeho ramene, přesunul svou ruku dál na Letradova záda, čímž si jej přitáhnul blíž k sobě, a pokračoval, dokud se sám neoctnul na lopatkách a Greg se nad ním neskláněl…</p><p>Lestrade se rychle přizpůsobil nové poloze, přesto se už musel od Sherlockových rtů odtrhnout, nutně se potřebovat nadechnout… a chtěl i něco říct, ale pohled na Sherlockovy opuchlé rty a toužebně hledící oči mu vzal schopnost mluvit.</p><p>„Lestrade…“ vydechl detektiv, dlaní se z Gregových vlasů přesunul na jeho strniště, palcem mu přejel po rtech.</p><p>Inspektor bojoval s tím, aby se držel zpátky, Sherlock pod ním ležel, v očích touhu, o stehno se mu otřela jeho erekce… Sám byl vzrušený až to bolelo, nečekal, že zrovna Sherlock… vzal do úst jeho nenechavý palec, obkroužil jej jazykem a sál, dokud z mladšího muže nevymámil další slastný zvuk. Šedé oči potemněly chtíčem, předešlá nejistota zůstala zapomenuta.</p><p>„Chci tě... moc… tak strašně moc…“ šeptal vzrušeně, v hlase potřebu, jež rozechvěla každou buňku v Lestradově těle. Sherlock Holmes po něm toužil... sténal, jak moc jej chtěl, dlaněmi mu mapoval hrudník, jenž stále disponoval jistým stádiem vypracovanosti. „Gregu…“</p><p>Lestrade se sklonil a Sherlockova ústa se octla v zajetí jeho rtů, líbal jej hladově, dravě a Sherlock se třásl očekáváním a rozechvělými prsty se mu povedlo přetáhnout Lestradovi mikinu přes hlavu. Přes neskutečné horko v místnosti se jeho stále ledově chladné ruce rozprostřely na rozpálené kůži staršího muže, jenž v odpověď zamručel, širokou dlaní prohrábl Sherlockovy vlasy, načež přes jeho trup doputoval až k rozkroku, napnutou látku stisknul v dlani a Sherlock mu ihned vyšel boky vstříc.</p><p>Lestrade plenil jeho ústa a třel ho skrze kalhoty, pak ale zabořil ruku do prostoru mezi polštáři na gauči a docela s úlevou vytáhnul lubrikační gel, o kterém doufal, že ho tam skutečně nechal. Sherlock na nepřítomnost ruky na svém vzrušení zareagoval frustrovaným zafuněním, brzy se ale setkal s druhou tvrdostí, s tou, již přivodil Lestradovi. Schválně proti němu přirazil, čímž si vysloužil hlasité zavrčení.</p><p>Greg se od něj odtáhnul, aby mu rozepnul alespoň dva knoflíky, načež košili přetáhnul mladšímu muži přes hlavu a dech se mu zadrhnul v hrdle, jakmile se mu naskytl výhled na Sherlockův hladký hrudník, jehož bledost kontrastovala s dvěma tmavými body, přes jeden z nich zkusmo přejel prstem.</p><p>„Pohni si,“ pobídl jej bez dechu Sherlock, upínaje oči k Lestradovi, jenž mu právě rozepínal kalhoty. Pomalu mu je stáhnul i se spodním prádlem, dokud neodhalil celou, nádhernou erekci, jež byla rovněž tmavší než zbytek Sherlockova těla. Věnoval mu pár doteků, dokud se mladší muž nekousnul do rtu a mu Sherlock opět nezaryl nehty do paže.</p><p>Pozvedl v otázce obočí, po tváři se mu rozlil hladový úsměv, způsobený výrazem, s jakým se na něj Sherlock díval… bože, vždyť skoro slintal, prolétlo mu hlavou a věděl, že sám je na tom podobně.</p><p>Nechal se odstrčit zpět do sedu a sledoval, jak se Sherlock zbavuje zbytků oblečení, načež zůstal klečet a políbil jej, u toho však nezůstal, neboť dlaněmi se dotýkal Lestradova hrudníku, znovu prohmátnul svaly a zastavil se až u podbřišku. Tehdy Gregova ústa opustil, žár jeho očí inspektora rozechvěl úplně stejně jako ruka, jež se vsunula pod lem kalhot i spodního prádla, kde sevřela v dlani jeho erekci.</p><p>Rozepnul knoflík, aby měl lepší přístup, rty se věnoval Lestradovu krku. Greg kromě ruky ve svých slabinách vnímal i všechno ostatní, jak se k němu Sherlock lísal, dotýkal se jej, kdekoliv jen mohl, nasával jeho vůni, líbal jej…  </p><p>Sten se mu vydral z hrudníku, chtěl dát Sherlockovi to, co potřeboval, o co jej žádal, proto jej musel zastavit, postavil se, svlékl si kalhoty i boxerky, drapnul Sherlocka a nasměroval ho do ložnice a do postele, kam jej vzápětí následoval.</p><p>Zaskočeně heknul, když se najednou nacházel na zádech a něco těžkého mu sedělo na prsou. Ústa se mu roztáhla v úsměv, na který vzápětí obdržel polibek. V dlani stisknul lubrikant, otázka musela padnout.</p><p>„Sherlocku… dělal jsi už tohle?“ uchopil jeho tvář do dlaně, něžně jej hladil.</p><p>„Samozřejmě,“ zněla okamžitě odpověď, načež Sherlockovy vášní zářící oči změkly. „Ale nikdy…“ sklopil detektiv pohled a náhle působil způsobem tak zranitelným, až Lestrade pocítil vinu, že jej do takové situace dostal, leč Sherlockova odpověď mu za to krátkodobé dilema stála. „Ale doposud nikdy z lásky…“</p><p>Žádná slova, žádné myšlenky, jen srdce, chystající se explodovat.</p><p>„Sherlocku…“ zalknul se, nevěděl, co říct, co udělat… Až Sherlock vzal věc do vlastních rukou, mluvit mohou až potom.</p><p>Detektiv si zkousnul spodní ret, očima bloudil po Lestradově těle a zastavil se na jeho ruce. Vzal mu z ní lubrikant a nanesl jej na jeho prst, pak jej za něj uchopil, a s nyní již s pohledem upřeným do hnědých očí se nadzvedl a…</p><p>Lestrade se sám dovtípil, co po něm mladší muž chce, dotkl se jeho vstupu a krouživými pohyby se jej snažil uvolnit, po chvíli dovnitř vsunul první článek. Pak druhý a celý prst, Sherlock si opřel čelo o Gregovo rameno, střídavě měkce sténal, když se prsty dostaly tak daleko, že se otřely o to místo, střídavě mlčel a snášel celý proces tiše, Lestrade se prsty druhé dlaně probíral jeho vlasy, snad jej i slovy uklidňoval.</p><p>A Sherlockovi to kupodivu nevadilo, neohrazoval se, že to zvládne… jen se k Lestradovi tisknul a postupně přijal i druhý a třetí prst, načež začal prosit o víc. Doteď na uzdě držené zvíře uvnitř Lestrada se zazmítalo nad těmi prosbami a steny a kňučením… Sherlock se erekcí třel o Gregovo břicho, zanechával na něm vlhko, potřeboval to…</p><p>Navedl jej nad své slabiny, pomalu, velmi pomalu do něj vniknul, oči přikované k výrazu mladšího muže, v němž se mísilo nepohodlí a touha, jež po pár desítkách vteřin převládla. Lestrade ani nestačil nic udělat, jen vstřebával, jak byl Sherlock úzký, horký, jak kolem něj stáhnul svaly, a detektiv se sám začal pohybovat, zvedal se a klesal, nabodával se na jeho tvrdost, viděl, jak mizí v tom nádherném, dokonalém těle… v Sherlockovi.</p><p>Věděl, že dlouho nevydrží, nemohl, nešlo to… Cítil to při pohledu na Sherlocka, z něhož vyzařovalo mnoho, ale vše se dalo shrnout jedním slovem. Vyzařoval z něj čirý sex.</p><p>Rozběhl se prsty po jeho kůži, dotkl se bradavek, poté se začal věnovat i jeho erekci, laskal ji, přejížděl od kořene k žaludu, neopomněl nic a uši mu zpívaly nadšením při Sherlockových stenech.</p><p>Ztrácel se, ztrácel rozum, přirážel do něj, zpracovával ho, sténal, funěl, blížil se… Vzduch protnulo hlasité zasténání mladšího muže, všechny svaly se stáhly a Lestradovu dlaň a bříško pokryla bílá tekutina. Obrázek ejakulujícího Sherlocka a perfektní tlak kolem jeho erekce dovedl na vrchol i Grega, jenž vrčel, vrčel jako nadržené zvíře a naplnil Sherlockovy útroby svým spermatem, celý nervový systém mu zaplavila slast a mozek vypověděl službu.</p><p>Jen ležel na zádech, hleděl na oddechujícího detektiva se zpocenými vlasy a lesknoucím se tělem, v hlavě mu probleskávala jediná myšlenka.</p><p>Jak se tohle sakra celé seběhlo? Vždyť ještě před pár hodinami byl unavený z práce a teď je příjemně unavený po sexu, který byl sice dosti rychlý, nicméně když vzal v úvahu, kdy naposled si vrznul... A hlavně také, že se nešlo příliš držet zpátky, když ho chtěl mít v sobě zrovna Sherlock, jehož pružné tělo by si byl ochoten brát noc co noc už dříve, jenže… jak mohla sakra vědět, že Sherlock to chtěl taky?!</p><p>Geniální detektiv ulehl vedle něj a Lestrade, aby unikl myšlenkám, vyhledal jeho rty. Mladší muž jej políbil zpět, vyčerpáním se vzmohl jen na pomalé, líné pohyby.</p><p>Pak se Sherlock odtáhnul, popadl peřinu a oba je přikryl. Lestradea zahřálo u srdce, když se k němu Sherlock zase přitulil, sám jej objal a užíval si ten pocit, mít tak blízko někoho, kdo u něj tak blízko opravdu chce být…</p><p>Z venku se ozval pokřik a kostelní zvony. Oba muži leželi mlčky, naslouchali rámusu, dokud Sherlock nepromluvil:</p><p>„Šťastný nový rok,“ zazněl váhavě, jako by nevěděl, zda se to přesně takhle říká.</p><p>„Šťastný nový rok,“ usmál se Lestrade, prohrábnul Sherlockovi vlasy a přivřel spokojeně oči.</p><p>Pořád nemohl uvěřit tomu, jak jen ze zvědavého pokusu zjistit, kam jej nechá Sherlock zajít, se dostali k tomu, že se k sobě tulili v posteli a do nového roku vykročili v podstatě bok po boku…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>